Joaquin
Joaquin was a character who appeared in From Dusk Till Dawn 3: The Hangman's Daughter. He was an outlaw and part of Johnny Madrid's gang. He was turned into a vampire by an unknown stripper and is killed by Johnny. History There is not much is known about Joaquin's early history, except he's known Johnny for sometime and he was a member of Johnny's gang. Throughout From Dusk Till Dawn He was at the hideout and sees Johnny walking towards him. He asks why Joaquin and the others weren't there, and he tells him that Chato claims he's the new "jefe". Johnny tells him to bring Chato out and after Chato is killed, he laughs alongside the rest of the gang. After Reece says there might be gold in Bierce's suitcase, the gang goes after the stagecoach to rob it. After killing the two drivers, Joaquin goes towards the door and looks away for a moment, he gets kicked in the crotch by Ambrose, causing him to throw up blood. He threatens him, but Johnny tells him to back off. He takes John's hat and gropes Mary, before the gang rides off again. He witnesses Johnny hang Reece, and rides off with Erasmo to Tierre Negra. The two are then revealed to have stopped at La Tetilla del Diablo and have some fun with the girls there. He and Erasmo come out to get some drinks, and he sees that John is beating Erasmo and after John kills him, Joaquin goes after him. After the revelation that the establishment has vampires, he and the remaining humans go into another room and walk through the tunnels. When Johnny asks if anyone else was bitten, Joaquin flashes back to when one of the girls bit him and then he shot her, but he hides it. After some moments, he gets a more vampiric appearance and disappears. He then attacks and bites John, and he is then staked with a torch by Johnny, killing him. Physical Appearance He wore a large sombrero and had short, dark brown hair. He had light brown eyes and wore a light brown coat with a plaid shirt. He had some facial hair, and a short, stubbled mustache. Personality He was shown to have a sense of humor when the situation allowed it and extremely hostile when he was threatened. He seemed to have a lecherous nature as he groped Mary and was seen with many of the girls at the bar. Powers and Abilities *'Immortality'- Vampires do not age or decay and are immune to death by disease/sickness. *'Superhuman Strength'- Joaquin has strength superior to humans. *'Shapeshifting'- Joaquin can change from a normal human appearance to a more feral and vampiric appearance. Weaknesses *'Sunlight'- Vampires are vulnerable to the sunlight and will die of exposure to it. *'Staked'- Joaquin is vulnerable to stakes to the heart, which will kill him. *'Extraction'- Joaquin is vulnerable to heart extraction. *'Decapitation'- While some vampires are vulnerable to decapitation, some such as Nano and Sex Machine, have shown to regrow a snake or a more monstrous appearance after said head is taken off. Appearances Gallery Joaquin.jpg Name *'Joaquin' is the Spanish version of Joachim. It finds it's origin in Hebrew and means "lifted by Yahweh".https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Joaqu%C3%ADn Trivia *Kevin Smith also played a character named Carlos in From Dusk Till Dawn 2: Texas Blood Money. References See also Category:Characters Category:Film Characters Category:From Dusk Till Dawn 3: The Hangman's Daughter Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Vampires Category:Criminals Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased